castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Richter Belmont
|appearances = 1792: Castlevania: Rondo of Blood / Castlevania: Dracula X / Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles 1797: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 1944: Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin unknown: Castlevania: Harmony of Despair |weapons = Vampire Killer Whip, Sub-Weapons |abilities = Item Crash ability |voice actor = Michael G. David Vincent''W'' |seiyuu = Jin Horikawa''W'' Kiyoyuki Yanada''W'' Shinichirō Miki''W'' |family = Maria Renard , Simon Belmont |relationship = Annette |theme = Overture Divine Bloodlines Blood Relations Bloodlines Requeathed }} :Richter Belmont is a vampire hunter introduced in the 1993 NEC PC Engine game ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood.'' Richter Belmont is a descendant of Simon Belmont and renowned vampire exterminator. He has a strong sense of justice and unwavering will. Every generation of the Belmont clan has produced tougher, more dedicated vampire hunters yet Richter stands above all others. Brandishing the legendary sacred whip which so many of his predecessors wielded, this hot-headed youth pushed Dracula to the brink. Character history ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Dracula, resurrected by some evil humans, who sacrificed a young virgin female's blood and life, commanded his forces to kidnap Richter's girlfriend, Annette and villagers, Maria Renard, Tera, and Iris. Richter, obligated to battle the dark lord in every incarnation, single handedly slayed the Count's massive army, including Shaft, and arrived in time to save the women proving to himself that he was worthy of his vampire-hunting destiny. ''Castlevania: Dracula X'' Dracula kidnapped Richter's girlfriend Annette and her sister Maria. Richter fought and slayed the Count's minion and defeat Dracula in the end. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Mesmerized by Shaft, who had somehow survived the earlier defeat, Richter betrayed his people and resurrected Dracula: "Count Dracula rises but once every century and my role is over. If I can resurrect him, then the battle will last for eternity!". It was Alucard who arose from his slumber, braved the evil castle, and with Maria's help freed Richter from his delusion. ''Akumajo Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku'' ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' By the time passed Richter married with Annette and the Vampire Killer is under the ownership of Jonathan Morris, who is unable to use the whip effectively. After Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin cure Loretta and Stella from vampirism, the two sisters offer to aid Jonathan in learning to use the whip's full power. This is an optional choice, up to the player, and if they choose to do so, the sisters accomplish this by sending Jonathan into another realm to fight the living memory of the last full Belmont to wield the whip Richter Belmont. Richter fights the player using knives, boomerang crosses, holy water, axes, the Grand Cross item crash attack, a fast Dash strike and a fully powered version of the Vampire Killer. Once Richter's illusion is defeated, Jonathan's whip becomes one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Richter can back flip by pressing jump twice in quick succession. His greatest ability is to be able to perform Item Crash with all the sub-weapons in the game. If Richter performs Item Crash without a sub-weapon equipped, he will instead empower his whip with fire. There are very few opportunities to do this because Richter will spend the vast majority of the game with an active sub-weapon. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' In Symphony of The Night (PlayStation version), players who complete the game with over 160% and get the best ending are able to play as Richter by entering his name as the name of a new save file. In Sega Saturn version, he is always available (as well as Maria). Richter also gains many new abilities which are executed with a combination of directional arrows and the attack button. Unlike Alucard, Richter does not depend on MP, thus he can use these abilities indefinitely. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Richter is also playable in the game's non-canonical Richter Mode along with Maria Renard. The mode can be unlocked after clearing the game with defeating Whip's Memory. Richter plays much as he did in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, except that he lacks item crashes. His partner in this mode is Maria Renard. This mode has no story. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Richter is a downloadable character in the multiplayer game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. He plays much as he did in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. He can use the Vampire Killer whip, several subweapons, and a variety of martial arts. Boss battle Enemy Data Notes *Richter's blood type is B. *His name "Richter" is a German word, which literally means "judge" when translated. Interestingly, inside the Colosseum in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he sits and judges Alucard as he battles his minions in the arena. *It seems that Richter's sprite from the cancelled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" might be modified into Fake Trevor in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Image:Bloodletting_richter.gif|Richter's sprite from the cancelled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Image:FTrevor-1-.gif|Fake Trevor's sprite from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Although he has a different character design in Symphony of the Night, his in-game sprite is the same one from Rondo of Blood. *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the cursed "evil" Richter is seen to wield the whip in his left hand; prior to this, he is right-handed. This is of note because Dracula himself is left-handed, and it is his orders and Shaft's influence dictating Richter's actions in the game. * Despite his lapse during Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Richter is largely recognized as the most powerful Belmont. As Alucard stated in the game: "...Richter's powers are supreme among vampire hunters. None other can defeat him." This is demonstrated in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, where a mere memory of Richter can defeat Jonathan with four hits of the Vampire Killer, not to mention Richter's mystic weapons and the Grand Cross Crash. However, he may be surpassed by his descendant Julius Belmont, because in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, he is said to be the most powerful Vampire Hunter (though this is possibly only referring to Vampire Hunters in general at the time and not the Belmont clan specifically). * Richter Belmont is most likely Juste Belmont's son as Juste's battle takes place in 1748 while Richter's takes place in 1792. This would give the 18 year old Juste plenty of time to have a son or grandson. Gallery ;Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Image:Rob-offart13.jpg Image:Rob-offart16.jpg Image:Rob-offart66.jpg Image:Rob-offart67.jpg Image:Richter Peke.JPG|Richter from Akumajyo Dracula Peke Image:Rondo of Blood Official Guide Richter.JPG|Richter from the Strategy Guide Image:RoB_Strategy_Richter.JPG|Richter from the ''PC Engine Fan Image:Rob-offart52.jpg|Richter from the ''Gekkan PC Engine ;''Castlevania: Symphony of Night Image:Richter Belmont from Symphony of the Night.jpg|Richter Image:Richter Belmont-2.jpg|Richter Image:Richter in Artbook Manga.JPG|Richter from Symphony of the Night Artbook Manga (1997) Image:Richter Saturn.JPG|Richter's sprite from the Saturn Edition ;Akumajo Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku Image:Audio_Drama_Cover.jpg Image:Img chara richter.jpg| Image:Bg_top_richter.gif Image:Radio_Chronicles_Cover.jpg ;Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Image:Young Richter Belmont.jpg|Richter Image:Dracula 02 1024.jpg Image:Dracula 09 1024.jpg Image:Dracula_11_1024.jpg Image:Dracula_01_1024.jpg Image:Dracula_06_1024.jpg Image:DxC_09_Ending_99.JPG ;Other Castlevania games Image:DX Jap Manual Richter.JPG|Richter in Castlevania: Dracula X Image:Bloodletting richter.gif|Richter's sprite from the cancelled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Image:Richter in PoR.JPG|Richter in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Image:Richter The Medal.JPG|Richter in Akumajo Dracula: The Medal Image:Richter Harmony of Despair.jpg|Richter in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair ;Miscellaneous File:Richter_Belmont_Wrestling.png|Richter in Jikkyō Power Pro Wrestling '96 - Max Voltage (1996) Image:Battletryst-richter.jpg|Rheter based on Richter in Battle Tryst (1998) Image:Eternal Knights 2 Richter Calendar.jpg|Character inspired by Richter in Eternal Knights 2 (2009) References External Links * * Richter Belmont at the Castlevania Fanon Wiki Richter Belmont Category:Bloodletting Characters Category:Dracula X Characters Category:Hero-turn-villain bosses Category:Nocturne of Recollection Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Characters Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Symphony of the Night Characters Category:The Medal Characters Category:Vampire Hunters